


The First Date, But Certainly Not The Last

by aubreytruthfully



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubreytruthfully/pseuds/aubreytruthfully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam takes Cas to his first carnival</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Date, But Certainly Not The Last

Sam and Cas had never been on a real date. Not really. Cas might say that they’d gotten dinner together before or that all the cuddling should count for something, but Sam felt bad about it. Sam wanted to take Cas out and really make him understand how amazing a date could be. One of Sam’s favorite things to do with Jess was taking her to the carnival. She always thought it was tacky, but by the end of the night, Jess was laughing and smiling so much that Sam thought her face might stick that way. Sam had never been to any carnivals after losing Jess, but Cas was going to be his exception. Just like Cas always was.

Talking Cas into going out on this little date was easy. The harder part was finding the time and place to do it. There was a possibility that Dean took them to this town—with a case that wasn’t up their alley—just because there happened to be a carnival going on. Sam was even willing to say that there was a huge possibility.

“You sure we don’t need to get going?” Sam asked Dean after the house they broke in to was completely clean of anything supernatural related.

“Dude,” Dean groaned at his brother, “just take the night off. Jesus!”

He knew that Dean was getting sick of his whining. Dean was always getting sick of the moods Sam had. It wasn’t his fault. Sam just got sick of not having any normal. Ever. Sam just wanted to spend some nights not thinking about anything related to their work.  
He wondered if maybe Dean felt the same way sometimes. Maybe Dean wanted him to take a night off so that he could have one too.

“Okay,” Sam sighed, “sorry. It’s just been a long time since I’ve gotten a night off.”

“Stop being a girl,” Dean tossed Sam his keys, “and take your fucking angel out on that stupid date you’ve been whining about for weeks.”

“Thanks Dean,” Sam smiled widely at his brother.

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean flopped back down on the bed, turning on the TV, “whatever.”

Sam stepped outside the motel room and nearly fell over. A confused Cas was standing right outside the door. Literally right outside the door. Taking deep breaths, Sam shoved that instinct in his gut telling him to fight every time something frightened him.

“I did not mean to frighten you,” Cas apologized.

“It’s fine,” Sam licked his lips.

“Is this outfit appropriate for the place we are attending tonight?” Cas gestured to his clothes. Was that a nervous look?

Sam took a moment to look Cas over. His eyes squinted because, well, because it was Cas. It was Cas in a very fitting shirt. A very fitting t-shirt that said AC/DC—this was definitely the handiwork of Dean. Cas was also wearing a pair of jeans that fit snugly in all the right places and comfortably in all the others. Were those sneakers? They were.

Suddenly, his mouth felt dry. Sam couldn’t comprehend that Cas was wearing something other than his suit and trench coat. Let alone that he was wearing it for their date. Wearing it for him. All of it felt like too much; Sam could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He couldn’t cry. Not now. Before a tear could slip out, he pulled Cas into him, pressing their lips together. The motion caught Castiel off guard, but Cas responded quickly, sliding his fingers into Sam’s hair. For a moment, Sam contemplated just getting a motel room and ripping the clothes right off of Castiel. However, he wanted the date just a smidge more. Sam couldn’t wait to see the way Cas’ eyes would light up.

“You look very,” Sam paused, “perfect.”

“I enjoy the way you look too,” Cas ducked his head, hiding the slight grin growing on his lips.

Once they got to the carnival, everything was sounds, lights, and people. Cas looked over stimulated, but Sam just gripped his hand. He could feel the angel relax into his grip.  
In a hurry, Sam went to the ticket booth—and bought way too many tickets. There was this bubbly, giddy feeling rising in Sam’s stomach; he felt like a kid again. Well, he felt like what feeling like a kid should’ve felt like. When he glanced down into Cas’ eyes, he could see excitement building up in them. The bright blue slowly giving way to expansion of black pupils.

“What do you want to do first?” Sam’s lip curved up as he looked down at his angel.

They started off just walking around, Sam not wanting to overwhelm Cas too much. Eventually, Sam talked Cas into getting on a ride. Sam was never big into spinning rides, but it had always been Jess’ favorite thing to do, so he couldn’t help but wonder if maybe Cas was the same way. 

When they got off the first ride, Sam decided that the slight sick feeling in his stomach was worth it. At first, Sam thought that Cas was going to pass out or faint. The angel wobbled a little on his feet, but then a grin started flowing onto his face. Happiness was flooding over his vessel, Sam could see it radiating off of him and then nothing else mattered. It shouldn’t have given Sam such a self-satisfied feeling to see Cas like this, but it did. Sam felt like he was doing something right and—by the look on Cas’ face—he was doing it very right.

“Are we allowed to experience that particular ride again?” Cas shined his bright blues at Sam.

“Let’s go try another one,” Sam intertwined their fingers, “I think you’ll enjoy the next one even more.”

They must’ve ridden every spinning ride in the carnival. Sam’s head was spinning and his eyes felt like they couldn’t quite focus, but he wasn’t complaining. No, he couldn’t complain while Cas was making those expressions and speaking faster than Sam had ever seen him speak.

“What is that substance?” Cas made a face at a man spinning pink fluff around a stick.

“That’s cotton candy,” Sam headed over to the stand, “you want some?”

“Yes,” Cas nodded.

Sam purchased two cotton candies—both of them being overpriced—and handed one to Cas. Those eyes looked up at him again, confused, and then back to the cotton candy. Cas did this several more times before finally asking what he was supposed to do with this “cotton candy”. Not being able to hold in a laugh, Sam took a large chunk out of his own and held his thumb out to Cas. Taking the hint, Cas leaned forward and ate it. Shock spread over his face, everything was a very new experience for him tonight. 

“You like it?” Sam asked.

“Very much so,” Cas took a too large bite out of his own.

It felt so natural, so normal, for them to walk around the fair grounds holding hands and eating their cotton candy. Sam felt like they were doing something they should’ve done a long time ago. Cas felt like they were doing something he was unaware they could. Both of them felt happy. Simply happy.

After the third round of walking the grounds, Sam couldn’t help but notice how Cas eyed one shooting game stand every time they walked past. Sam was trying to decide why Cas was so interested in the stand. Was it the game? Sam could show him how to play. Was it the prizes? Sam would work until he won Cas every goddamned prize they had if that’s what Cas wanted. He waited, but Cas never said a word about it.

“You want to go play that game?” Sam gestured towards the stand.

“I don’t think I would enjoy that game,” Cas answered, “however, I like the things they have behind the counter.”

“You want me to win you one?” Sam was already heading towards it.

“You would do that?” Cas raised a single eyebrow.  
“For you,” Sam kissed him chastely, “anything.”

First shot Sam took he missed, but that had been anticipated. These games were always rigged. However, by the second try, Sam figured out how to beat the game. Carnies always used simple cheats to get you to lose, Sam was a hunter, their cheats were about as easy to solve as a vengeful spirit.

“Nice aim,” the carny grumbled, “What prize do you want?”

“Cas?” Sam looked over the angel.

He watched Cas look over all the prizes. The posters. The stuffed animals. The little plastic toys. The blow-up dolls and guns. Slowly, Cas raised his hand and pointed to the far right corner.

“This one?” The carny asked.

“Yes,” Cas gave an all-too-eager grin.

Sam stared blankly at his boyfriend. Cas had to kidding. He had just won that rigged game for a prize and Cas chose the stuffed animal version of a

“Moose?” Sam’s mouth dropped, “A moose?”

“It reminded me of you,” Cas held the moose up next to Sam’s face, “I thought it would remind me of this night later on. In case I forget—although I never forget.”

“Whatever you say…” Sam rolled his eyes.

He began to worry that he had filled his angel with too many treats. Cas looked a little stuffed, not used to all this human food. A little? Sure. But treat after treat? He wasn’t Gabriel after all.

Sam guided Cas to sit down at a picnic table. He found himself staring at Cas, not that it was unusual, but maybe it was a little weird. It was hard not to stare. It wasn’t just the vessel that was beautiful, Sam could see past that. To Sam, it was the way Castiel seemed to shine through the human skin and qualities. When he was around Cas, he could feel his angelic presence. Everything in Sam told him that he had been worthless from the moment he was born, but when he was around Cas, it made him feel purer. Cas made him feel like redemption was an option. Cas made him feel that he could be anything. Cas made him feel that a new beginning was possible.

“What’s that?” Cas pointed.

“Oh,” Sam smiled, “That’s the Ferris wheel. I thought we’d save that for last.”

“Why?” Cas asked his head turned inquisitively.

“Because it’s my favorite,” Sam ducked his head. He was so sappy that it almost disgusted himself.

“If it is your favorite,” Cas took Sam’s hand in his own and stood up, “then I am sure that I will enjoy it thoroughly.”

The worries over Cas getting sick soon faded; considering the fact that the angel was practically dragging Sam over to the ride as quickly as possible. Sam chuckled at the eagerness. This whole thing had been to make Cas happy, to show him something fun and normal. Now, Cas knew what Sam wanted most and he was so ready to give it. That’s how they worked. Both of them giving until they couldn’t give anymore.

Of course, riding it wouldn’t be enough. Not that it could be proven, but Sam might’ve slipped the ride operator a 50-dollar bill to stop him and Cas at the top for a while. Might’ve. 

They were locked into a swing, the bar pressing against their legs softly. Sam was starting to realize that his face probably looked like Cas’ at the moment, child-like and enthusiastic beyond belief. The ride began to move, raising them up higher and higher into the air. When they finally hit the top and started back down again, Cas took in a sharp intake of breath from moving backwards. Sam noticed that his hands were still wrapped around Castiel’s. Their shoulders were touching, as were their thighs. It was nice to be this close, even though Sam was pretty sure it was because he took up ¾ of the seat. Not his fault. 

There was creaking noise as the ride slowed down to a stop, leaving Cas and Sam at the very top. Sam could see for miles. It felt freeing. Honestly, this was probably why the Ferris wheel was always Sam’s favorite. There was nothing like the feeling of being this high up and seeing—what felt like—everything in the world. It was like…it was like

“Is this what being an angel feels like?” Sam looked at Cas.

“Hmm,” Cas thought for a moment, “Similar, yes. You can see a lot more as an angel, but to a human, I would suspect that this is a similar feeling.”

“Do you like it up here?” Sam asked, maybe using his puppy eyes a little.

“Yes,” Cas smiled, “I enjoy this very much.”

Sam looked into Cas’ eyes for the billionth time. Somehow, this one felt different than it had all night. This time it felt like they were looking into each other. Nothing but night sky, laughs and music below them, and both of them looking at one another. It was perfect.  
They leaned in closer. Sam put his hand up to Cas’ cheek, just brushing it. Their eyes looked back and forth, as if trying to decide what part of their faces was most beautiful. Sam pulled Cas’ jaw up softly and pressed their lips together. There were fireworks, literal fireworks going off somewhere on the fair grounds. It was insanity. This kiss. Nothing could ever be this perfect, not in real life, not in Sam’s life. But here it was. Them kissing on the top of Ferris wheel, fireworks going off, and stars just watching over them. Their tongues tangled together as Cas’ hands found their way into Sam’s hair.

It felt like eternity and like milliseconds all at the same time when the ride started moving again. Sam leaned away slowly, trying to hold on to the last few moments of the kiss for just a little longer.

They got off the ride and headed back out to the Impala. There wasn’t much talk between them while they walked, but their hands were still entwined. 

“Cas?” Sam asked when they got closer to the car.

“Yes Sam?” Cas squeezed his hand.

“On a scale of 1 to 10 how would you rate our first date?” Sam questioned, noticing that his question had caught Castiel off-guard. 

“I don’t believe that those numbers would suffice,” Cas stopped walking, “It would be very difficult for me to describe what tonight has made me—feel.”

Before Sam could say a word, the angel pulled him down into a soft kiss. Sam decided that they needed to do this more often. Sam also decided that the toy moose, cotton candy, headaches from spinning, and fifty bucks given to a carny was all worth it. Very worth it. Cas was always worth it. Life, death, happiness, sadness, whatever it was. Cas was always worth it.


End file.
